


Playback

by merkintosh



Series: Nude Erections: The Porno [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Acting, Bad Jokes, Come Shot, F/M, Filmmaking, Humor, Masturbation, Pornography, Sex Toys, bad dialogue, racist jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going over the dailies from a typical shoot at Artie's underground porn studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playback

**Author's Note:**

> First written for a prompt at the GKM [here.](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/1414.html?thread=4966278#t4966278)

Artie hit play and started a showing of today's dailies. The first scene had been some intro dialogue, nothing heavy, but it had taken quite a few takes to get just right.

Tina was laying on a twin bed they had stolen from the drama department, the camera set up for a tight focus shot of her pussy, only to pull away as you saw her hands reach down. One hand rubbed her clit and pubic bone while the other maneuvered a small, but loud, vibrator in and out of her. The camera lingered on her obscenely spread legs for awhile before zooming out for a fully body shot of her naked body, her breasts heaving as she worked herself up towards an orgasm. But before she could reach that, Puck appeared by the bed and said, "Hey Viv. What are you doing?"

Tina heaved a sigh of impatience before saying, "Trying out my new toy."

Puck put his hands in his pockets and moved his head ruefully so he was looking at her crotch (it had taken five takes to get him to stop looking at the camera), "Oh. Well, maybe instead of a toy, you might want to try the real thing." Puck palmed his crotch through his jeans at that point.

Tina looked intrigued. "Why not?" she said, casually pulling the toy out of her vagina and putting it on the bed. "But you better be fast, I ordered Chinese and they should be delivering it soon."

Puck thumbed the button on his jeans and pulled off his wife beater. "Don't worry, Viv. The Chinese aren't the only ones around here who eat a lot of pussy. I know what I'm doing."

That's when Tina spoke up, "I have a lot of issues with that line, Art."

Puck leaned forward in his seat, "But aren't you Korean?"

Tina glared at Puck, "That's not the point."

"Guys," Artie said, "Let's just wait until we have more scenes shot. If you still don't like it, we can edit it out or do a re-shoot. Just take it up with the writer if you have a problem with it."

Tina crossed her arms and leaned back, "Oh, I will let Quinn know, you believe me. Where does she get this stuff?"

Puck leaned back in his own chair, "I think she watches softcore porn on Cinemax."

All three of them shook their heads.

The next scene was simple middle shots of Puck opening a door while looking surprised.

After that was a tight focus shot of Puck biting Tina's nipples. Tina was rubbing her hands on Puck's shaved head, but the rest of her body wasn't immediately visible until the camera pulled back and you saw that they were both naked on the twin bed.

The next few scenes were done with handhelds and were face close-ups on the two of them. Their mouths twisted and opened in pleasure as they tried to keep their eyes open.

The final scene of the day was shot from two angles. One was a handheld camera extreme close-up of their genitals as they fucked, the other a traditional steady-cam shot from a middle distance showing their bodies in motion. They were positioned on their sides, with Puck behind Tina, holding her leg out of the way for the close-up shots. In between theatrical grunts, you could hear the occasional bad line picked up by a boom mike like, "I told you a real man was better than a toy," and "Oh, Chad! You reach parts of me that a ten dollar vibe never could." and "I'll make you come so hard, we can use your juices to make Asian stir fry."

Tina and Puck both watched the playback with their heads cocked to the side.

"I could have come better," Puck said, "I mean, that was not my best ejaculation shot." they watched as he covered Tina's stomach with his come.

Artie just waved a hand in the air, "It looks fine. I wouldn't worry about it at all. We have more important things to worry about."

"What's on the schedule for tomorrow?" Tina asked.

Artie turned off the playback, "Well, first off we'll do all the cunnilingus shots." Tina clapped her hands in joy. "And then we'll do the scenes where Mike walks through the door and looks surprised."

Puck grabbed Artie's shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "I don't have to touch his dick or anything, do I?"

Artie shook his head, "No, this is strictly straight. And it's not really a threesome because Mike isn't doing any intercourse, just a come facial."

"You should consider it though," Tina interrupted, "Gay for pay porn is some serious money."

Puck looked disturbed at that, "Seriously?"

Tina nodded, "I'm talking three times as much as your cut now."

"To touch dick? I don't believe you." Puck looked uncertain as he spoke.

"Talk to Matt about it," Artie said, "But right now, let's get back to the dailies. I might have you guys redo the scene where you look surprised at the door opening. I'm not convinced by your reading of the line, 'No Moo Goo Gai Pan? Well, then I guess Kung Pao Cock will have to do.'"

"OK, you need to fire Quinn."


End file.
